


the skies'll be blue for all my life (when you're with me, baby)

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [6]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward situations, Don't copy to another site, Han And Lando Get Themselves Into A Predicament, M/M, Silly, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Han hates Lando. Or so he says.





	the skies'll be blue for all my life (when you're with me, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Happy Together," by the Turtles.

" _Do_  you mind?"  
  
"This ain't exactly my idea of fun."  
  
"You're the one who got us into this."   
  
Lando's elbow digs sharply into Han's side. Though they're currently trapped in what amounts for a closet—Lando's trusted contact had promised him an actual ship—that doesn't keep Lando from throwing elbows. Oh, no, far from it.   
  
Han grits his teeth and swallows back a particularly unkind remark he could make about Lando's stench.  
  
"Me? Azzo is  _your_  friend," Han snaps.  
  
" _Was_ ," Lando mutters darkly, his warm, slightly sour breath curling across Han's cheek like a caress. "He's no friend of Lando Calrissian's anymore. Not after he double-crossed me like this."  
  
Han is silent for a moment. Something of Lando's digs into his thigh. He tells himself it's Lando's knee.  
  
"You didn't arrange this on purpose, did you?" he asks.  
  
"Of course not."   
  
Lando starts laughing but it—well, Han doesn't trust the sound of it. It sounds way too... _Lando_  to be trustworthy.   
  
That honeyed laugh is one of the many things Han likes very, very much about Lando. If he's being honest with himself. Which he isn't, thank you very much.  
  
"That better be the butt-end of your blaster pressing into my bladder," Han says.  
  
Lando is quiet for a few moments. That kriffing laugh is still dripping from his voice when he speaks next. "Well... That's the butt-end of  _something_ , at any rate."  
  
"I hate you," Han says, without much fire. "When we get outta here I'm having Chewbacca rip you limb from limb."  
  
"Chewie would never do that," Lando says. "He likes me too much."  
  
He sounds way too confident about that.  
  
Kriff, he's probably right.  
  
Han sighs. Chewie would side with Lando anyway, wouldn't he? He generally seemed to think Han got what he deserved on these missions. Most of the time, anyway.  
  
Lando squirms a bit and whatever was pressing into his kidney shifts. Han lets out a low sigh of relief.  
  
"Azzo's never gonna hear the end of this," Han mutters, moving around some until, somehow, Lando ends up pressed into his chest and his arms wind around him of their own accord.  
  
Lando laughs. Han feels it against his chest. "We gotta get out of here first," he points out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Working on that." Han isn't working on that. He tugs him closer and digs his chin into Lando's shoulder. "I hate you."  
  
"You love me," Lando says.  
  
Han makes a face. Yeah, he supposes he kind of does.


End file.
